As shown by Morrison and Boyd, Organic Chemistry, 3rd Edition, Allyn and Bacon, Inc. (Boston), 1973, pp. 738-740, it is known that quaternary ammonium halides can be prepared by reacting an alkyl or aralkyl halide with ammonia or an amine in water or an alcohol as a solvent. Products prepared by such reactions have found commercial application, e.g., as biocides and cleaners, and are generally sold as 50% aqueous or 80% alcoholic solutions.
Solid quaternary ammonium halides have advantages over the solutions thereof in that they can be transported at lower costs and offer more flexibility in the formulation of products therefrom. It is possible to recover solid quaternary ammonium halides from their solutions, but it would be preferable to be able to prepare them directly in solid form.